


Flower Boy

by Skyla_Seijuro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Flowers, Romance, Unspecified Setting, hinted johnjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Seijuro/pseuds/Skyla_Seijuro
Summary: You meet Yuta, a new employee from the little cafe you were a regular at. He had warm eyes and a sly smile. You couldn't help but fall for him just from your first encounter. He didn't seem unaffected either.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this humble drabble of mine. English isn't my first language and I didn't want to get rusty during quarantine. And this came to my mind! I had so much fun writing this because I really missed going outside. I also made a [ moodboard](https://pin.it/5rWSEJT) for it!  
> This is my first fic I post so I hope you like it!

You woke up to a sunny day. You felt like burying back into your covers and sleeping some more but the little anxiety of sleeping past noon made you open your eyes half-heartedly. The curtains were closed but the soft rays of sun slipped past from its corners. You stretched your arms over your head and groaned as you arched your spine from the mattress. Your back cracked with your actions, you slumped back down and took in a deep breath, wondered if you should spend your day in your bed or gather up your energy to go out and take some fresh air, maybe get some coffee from the coffee shop near your apartment. You closed your eyes one last time before you got up. You sat down on your bed for a moment to figure out what to do, then got into action.

Doing your self-care routine was nothing but a habit you ran without much thought. Before you knew you were in front of your cupboard, looking through your clothes. It was a sunny day but a little cool nonetheless. You decided on your favourite sweater and tucked it into the high waisted jeans you chose to wear. You felt soft inside the fabric, it made you smile to yourself. You were positive about the day.

You packed your bag up with your usual equipment along with your diary and book. You didn’t know which you would choose to spend time with so you took both of them with you. The added weight was nothing compared to the heavy books you always carried with you to lessons. You threw the old bag over your shoulder and got out of the house, checking the lights one last time before you did so.

You planned on getting coffee and some snacks, nothing much since you didn’t feel like eating this morning. You put on your headphones before you got out of the building, the air was cooler outside, especially under the shadows. But the sun immediately warmed you up when it hit your skin. You squint your eyes a little at the brightness and put on your sunglasses, they were some amazing vintage ones you bought from a little store you found downtown on a little trip of yours. They made you feel cool and pretty at the same time, you smiled softly as you walked slowly on the pavements, passing through people from time to time. A little girl looked at you while she walked with her mother hand in hand, you smiled at her as she smiled back and waved at you. Your smile grew as you met her mother’s eyes and tipped your head in a greeting, they smiled back at you, all sincere and warm.

You turned right from the corner and the humble town square greeted you. People sat on the stone benches next to the marble fountain at the centre, the stone buildings and paths were full of flowers and branches, people here loved flowers, your town was famous because of them, almost everyone owned some, they decorated balconies, windows, almost everywhere around town. You loved them but nothing compared to the scene in front of you. The small cafe you always visited in your free time.

It was both a coffee shop and a florist, their owners were young men named Jaehyun and Johnny. Johnny was a biology major whose profession was botanic meanwhile Jaehyun was a gastronomy major who loved making coffee and beverages. The duo was childhood friends, they always told you stories of them when you were there. In your opinion, there was something more going on between them but you never pried too much. Being the regular customer you were, you three bonded over time and whenever you visited the small shop full of flowers, you were greeted by welcoming smiles and the fresh smell of coffee along with a hint of lavender, which Jaehyun loved to keep on the shelves next to the coffee bags.

You bounced with every step you took and grinned when you saw Jaehyun behind the cashier, looking through a big book almost the size of his chest. The windows were open today since the weather was nice. You greeted him right after your first step into the shop. He looked up from the book and smiled.

“Welcome back, the usual right?” he asked, you nodded and sat next to the window across the bar. Jaehyun put the book down slowly and got into action, all smooth moves while grinding fresh coffee and warming a cup with hot water. Johnny was nowhere to be seen so you guessed he was in the garden, taking care of the many plants they had.

“What were you reading?” you asked as your eyes locked to Jaehyun’s hands as he compressed the ground coffee. His eyes met yours briefly before returning to his task on hand. “Oh, It’s a flower journal which Johnny writes, he puts dried flowers from the garden and writes every trivia he knows about them. I am sure he will show you if you ask.”. You hummed and rested your chin on your hand. A comfortable silence followed your conversation.

“We have a new employee by the way, actually wait I am sure he is free right now.” he said after he poured your coffee behind the counter. “Yuta! Come give our customer their coffee.” he yelled and winked at you smiling. You heard some noises behind the wooden door next to the counter and not long after it opened and a very charming young man came in. 

He had long brown hair with poppies tucked between some strands. His smile decorated his sharp features and lovely eyes, he was wearing a beige apron like Jaehyun’s but the difference was he had lavenders poking through its front pocket along with some pens and a scissor.

“Welcome to our humble little shop I will be serving you today.” the boy named Yuta said as he bowed in front of you like royalty, you felt shy with the sudden action and it must have shown since since Jaehyun barked out a laugh.

“Don’t mind him, he already knows about you.” he said and gave the cup to Yuta who moved towards him and took the small black cup. He had beautiful hands, you couldn’t stop staring at them. 

Yuta put the cup on your table and winked at you with a small smirk on his lips. You found yourself smiling back without even knowing and it pleased the other if his lips turning more upwards was any indication.

“If you need me I will be modelling for Johnny at the back.” he said before giving you and Jaehyun a last smile and returned to the garden.

“Isn't he cute?” Jaehyun asked and you lifted your steaming cup to your face, hiding the silly smile and pink cheeks. You nodded anyway. 

You wrote your journal and took occasional sips from your warm coffee. Your pages slowly filled with sentences of a certain boy, the way he looked, the way he smiled, your first encounter with them. It was funny how you could find three pages worth writing from an approximately five-minute event. 

“His pockets were full of lavenders which suited the shop and his beautiful smile…” you wrote and then took a dried lavender from the small vase next to the window and put it between the pages. Your wrist hurt a little from your sudden inspiration-filled writing session, you decided to end it for now and closed the notebook delicately, trying not to damage the lavender.

You were not the only customer now you noticed, the cafe’s tables were now almost full, mostly the ones outside since it was a beautiful day outside. You prefered it inside where you had your little quiet place, being able to chat with Jaehyun and sometimes Johnny was a huge pro as well. You munched on the cookies Jaehyun gave you as a treat. You knew it wasn’t the most pleasant breakfast to have. Your eating habits never bothered you much anyway, you would eat once you returned home.

A young lady around your age came in and took you back from your thoughts. She smiled and said she wanted to buy a bouquet for her girlfriend. Jaehyun being the awesome employer he is, gave her his most charming smile and took her to the back of the shop, Yuta returned to take his place after a minute and got behind the counter. He leaned on his arms and put his hands together as he locked eyes with you. His gaze was intimidating like he was waiting for you to do something like he was trying to catch every little expression you did. You shivered a little and he laughed, probably expected a reaction like that from you.

"They mentioned you quite often, it is nice to finally meet you." he said. 

"It is nice to meet you too!" you said back, his voice made your heart beat faster "Are you a florist too?"

"I am, but I help Jaehyun too." He pointed at your half-eaten cookie "I made those, hope you liked them."

Your eyes widened. Not only was he a god sent beauty, but he could also bake and brew coffee. Yuta barked out a laugh. "I take that as positive feedback since you communicate with your eyes only."

His comment made you furrow your eyebrows and he laughed more.

"See you did it again."

You shrugged but laughed a little with him. His smile was contagious. 

You checked your phone when Yuta got up to take an order from new customers. You checked your phone and saw It was past noon, you were there for almost three hours which shocked you. Time flew by today.

You packed your bag and ate the last of the cookie before taking your now empty cup to the counter. Yuta seemed a little taken aback with your actions but he seemed thankful when you smiled at him.

"Take care," you said and waved a little. He waved back with his empty hand, while the other held the little pot of milk.

"Hold on a second!"

You waited for Yuta to finish serving the order. He politely smiled at the customers and quickly opened the back door and disappeared, only to return as fast with something in his hand.

"Here, this is for you."

He gave you the prettiest and the most unique coloured rose you have ever seen. The rose was the same colour as the lavenders decorating the shop, you took it slowly and sniffed it and closed your eyes. A soft hum left your lips, it smelled wonderful.

"You are so sweet, thank you."

He winked and bowed just like the first time you met.

"I will be waiting for your return."

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you check the rose color meanings 💜 I probably won't write another chapter for this so I can't hint it anymore.


End file.
